Trials Never Looked So Easy
by kaaayyytteee
Summary: Godric was positive that he'd never dealt with such a strange human girl. Kaie was fearless, sarcastic and one of the most amusing people he's met in his 2000 years. Could it be some kind of salvation after so long in emotional solitude? Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(: Read and Review**

**Alright guys! This is my first True Blood fanfiction, so go easy on me ;D**

**BTW: The names of the OC's are a little ancient, so here are the pronunciations:**

**Kaie: KIGH-ee. She also goes by Kaite or Kai**  
**Edgan: EE-gen. It looks like Ed-gan, but nope..us Irish folk are tricky. He also goes by E or Gen.**  
**Bijou: BEE-jhew. He also goes by B or Bij (Bee-jh)**

* * *

"No no no! Why is this happening?" I cried, frowning down at the floor. The sticky substance dripped continuously, covering the floor and seeping into every crevice with it's thick, dark consistency. The liquid covered the toes of my feet, making me gag. My hands began to shake and I heard an irritated sigh behind me.

"Kaie..you couldn't hold your plate of waffles without dropping it for five minutes?" Edgan sighed, shaking his head as he bent down to start picking up the pieces of my smashed plate of breakfast off the hotel's tile floor. I cringed again, trying not to gag.

"There's syrup between my toes." I whined, wiggling my now sticky toes. Edgan laughed, flicking a little bit of syrup at me. I sucked it up, laughing while bending down to help him clean it up. Hurried foot steps made us look up to see two worried looking hotel workers come running towards us with a mop and a bucket. The two were young men, wearing the red Hotel Carmilla uniform and looked like they were about to pee themselves.

"We're sorry Sir, Ma'me, we'll get this cleaned up for you." One of the men practically whimpered, the other bending down to squat beside me.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, I'm the one who dropped it." I said, ignoring the worried bellhop who tried to shoo me away from the mess. Edgan laughed, patting my head with his sticky hands, making me hiss playfully at him. Edgan suddenly sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing as he starred down the hallway.

"Bijou!"

One of the bellhops jumped, turning to face a tall elderly man who looked like the hotel manager. Behind him stood two men, who were covered in soot and blood. I shrugged, ignoring their strange attire. This was a vampire hotel after all, we're gonna see some weird shit.

"Yes Mr. Series?" The bellhop, apparently named Bijou, yelped, standing to attention. The elderly man laughed nicely at the poor young boy, who wasn't much older than I.

"After you get done with this mess, could you help these two gentleman to their rooms. All you need to do is grab more towels for their rooms on your way there." Mr. Series said, patting the boy's shoulder. Bijou nodded, smiling shakily as his coworker stopped trying to shoo me away from the mess I made, choosing to go fill the bucket up with soapy water. Edgan sighed, leaning against the wall and watching, too lazy to help.

"Ma'me, please! Those shards might harm you and then you'll irritate your vampire with the smell of your blood." Bijou said softly, spraying the floor with cleaning solution. I noticed that the two men that had come with Mr. Series were standing perfectly still, just watching Bijou and I from a few feet away. I heard Edgan gag, and I started chuckling.

"Actually Bijou, this is my brother. I'm Kaie and this is Edgan. And please, let me help!" I laughed at Bijou's floored expression. His green orbs were wide in confusion, as if I just asked him to father my young.

"Yeah, she's used to cleaning. She drops stuff all the freaking time." Edgan chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. I huffed, tossing my shoulder length hair over my shoulder and flipping my middle finger towards my older brother.

"At least it's not on carpet. Syrup and carpet do not mix." I tried to joke, but I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. The two men were still watching us and the taller of the two was beginning to tap his foot against the dark tile floor in an irritated manner.

"C'mon_ humans_.." The taller blonde growled, causing my older brother's fangs to retract.

"That's my sister..Don't talk ta' her like that.." Edgan growled, wielding his glistening canines. I sighed, standing up and wiping my sticky hands on my jeans.

"Chill out guys." I said, watching my brother and the taller blonde vampire hiss at each other.

"You guys are vampires, you got all the time in the world. Does your friend have the rest of this mess covered Bij?" I asked the trembling hotel worker, who clasped his hands together and nodded. The taller vampire was still very agitated and his smaller companion was watching us with this strange gaze.

"C'mon Bij, let's go get those towels. Edgan, I'll meet'cha back in the room. Hurry up now, it's almost day time!" I said, linking arms with the still trembling hotel worker. Edgan huffed, Bijou and I walked down the long hall towards the closet, those two vampires following close behind.

"Fine, whatever." Edgan said, shooting the two other vampires an irritated look. "Be thankful you two don't have batshit crazy sisters." He grumbled, stomping down the other way towards our room.

"W..Y-you don't have to come with me." Bijou said, and the taller vampire scoffed.

"You're my new buddy. When do you get off work?" I asked, watching as Bijou blinked owlishly before biting his lip in thought.

"I get off in about 20 minutes. Right at sunrise."

"Great, we can have breakfast together. I dropped mine on the floor you see." I said, jerking my thumb back towards where the mess was. Bijou snorted, a small smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Are you true siblings with that vampire?"

I turned around to stare at the two vampires that I hadn't given too much attention to. The taller one was blonde with very pale skin and cold ice blue eyes. His blue shirt and black jeans were covered with blood and black soot, like he'd been in a coal mine collapse. The smaller man, who was the one who asked the question, was wearing a grey sweater and grey loose fitting pants. He had short black hair and the kindest sea blue orbs that I've ever seen. His clothes were in the same disarray as his taller friend's were, whatever trouble they had gotten into must have been violent.

"Edgan? Yeah, we're real brother and sister." I said as Bijou unlocked the linen closet. "He's only been a vampire for about four years, only a few years before you guys came outta the coffin. His Maker, Papa Vito killed a vampire that was trying to kill his human friend and as a punishment he had to make a new vampire. Edgan volunteered." I said, then clammed up. I didn't know this man, why should I bore him with my life story?

"Child, where are your parents?" The dark haired vampire asked again, tilting his head to the side.

"You can call me Kaie and I'm 18, a perfectly legal adult. They're gone. Who're you?" I asked as nicely as I could, feeling sadness prick at my chest. The shorter vampire gave me a pitying glance, while the taller one growled at Bijou to hurry up. Bijou locked the door, a towering stack of towels in his arms and led us back down the hallway towards the elevator.

"I am Godric..this is my child, Eric. Tell me, why are you here?" Godric asked kindly as we all piled into the elevator. I couldn't believe that Godric, rather short and young looking, was the Maker of this beastly man who walked beside him. I shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the questions. Bijou allowed the two vampires to enter the brown and cream colored elevator first, Godric and I standing side by side in the fancy machine.

"Why are you here?" I asked right back. Godric smirked, the edges of his pale lips twirking upwards.

"My home was bombed."

My playful smile dropped, and my eyes grew wide at his simple statement. He didn't seem too bothered by the knowledge that his home had been attacked and just kept on smiling..one of the saddest smiles I've ever seen. The smile seemed genuine, but his eyes were solemn. What should have been dimples were smoothed out, beautifully pale planes that were straight, his own face betraying him.

"I..wow, I'm sorry to hear that." I said, turning to him in the cramped elevator and was able to wrap my arm around him in a tight hug. It seemed like everyone in the elevator froze and stopped breathing (even if only two out of four of us needed to). I let go of Godric and I couldn't careless how _'inappropriate'_ my hug was. Everyone needs a freaking hug sometime!

"Don't you worry, stuff'll get better. That's what Papa Vito tells me. He's super old too, so he'd know."

"And how old is _'super old'? _A few hundred years maybe?" Eric antagonized as we stepped out of the elevator. Bijou shot out of the elevator as soon as the doors open and walked as quickly as he could down the lavish hall.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I started feeling very protective over the old vampire who had been so kind to my brother and I, he practically raised us. Papa Vito has done more for us than our biological father ever has and loved us far more than he had to boot. He might have been forced to become my brother's maker, but he chose to be our father. Papa Vito has given us a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs, food and blood in our tummies. He's taught my brother the in's and out's of being a vampire and has raised me since I was 14. I was turning 19 this upcoming May, which would make almost six years of being cared for by Papa Vito. Papa Vito had lived through many horrible and many wonderful things and never hesitated to tell my brother and I stories of the past.

"My Papa is 4,000 years old. He's from the Indus Valley Civilization, also known as the Harappan Civilization." I said, shutting the blonde vampire up. I noticed that Godric's eyes widened and his eye brows shot up. He shot a glance back towards Eric, who was thankfully silent. The two began conversing, but their lips were moving so quickly that words became wind like whispers. Bijou opened up two black doors, holding them open for the two vampires.

"Your rooms. Sorry for the wait." He said rushing into the rooms to place the towels inside. Eric huffed, sending me a dark glare before stomping off into his hotel room and slamming the door shut. Bijou winced, but let out a relieved sigh. Godric reached for his door knob, but stopped and turned around.

"How long are you staying at the hotel?"

"So many questions! About a week, Papa Vito has been working on finishing renovating a new house for Edgan and I." I smiled, even though I saw the worried looks Bijou was sending my way. Godric nodded, sending me another strange look.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled, fighting the urge to twirl a piece of my hair through my fingers. Godric's calm eyes seemed to glance through me and I suddenly felt very self conscious. I fought back the negative feelings about myself with a big smile and tried to stand up taller to fight away the spike of insecurity.

"Where are you staying?" Godric asked, tilting his head.

"At the hotel of course!" I laughed, smiling as I saw him scratch the back of his neck. D'aw, he's embarrassed!

"I'm on the top floor. Room 4." I smiled, nodding to the dark haired vampire. He nodded back, entering his room and slowly closing the door with a friendly smile thrown my way. I turned to Bijou who was watching me, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Watch out, your eyes might get stuck like that. C'mon, I already lost one plate of waffles and I want to eat before my stomach decides to eat itself." I said, walking side by side with the boy back towards the elevator. He pulled the ridiculous red bellhop hat off his head and pulled the red shirt off his back to reveal a black wife beater. His hair was spiked in a thousand different directions and was bright blue. His eyes were rimmed with dark smudges, like he hadn't slept well and the strange bright green orbs seemed a little too listless.

"Tired?" I asked as if we had known each other forever. Bijou laughed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"You have no idea. W-what are you? You just..you helped a hotel worker clean-" He said, sounding astounded.

"I made the mess."

"Well, once people see us coming, they usually leave the mess to us without so much as a thanks. You snapped at a vampire, your brother and 'Papa' are vampires. You've somehow talked me into joining you for breakfast instead of going home and sleeping. THEN you've befriended another vampire." Bijou sighed, wiping at his forehead.

"No big deal. We're human Bij. We don't have all the time in the world like my brother and my Papa do, so we might as well put ourselves out there and take some risks." I said, walking out of the open elevator. Bijou hummed, and stepped out after me. We headed towards the breakfast buffet that was set up in the front of the hotel.

**Bijou's POV:**

Kaie was defiantly..different. Most of the humans that set foot in the hotel are either horny sex drones or V addicts. Kaie was nice, but very strange. She has this quality about her that makes her very approachable and makes you want to tell her your life story. She was a chatterbox and her mouth was barely ever closed. Her outward appearance was very strange as well, she seemed to have this..quirky kind of beauty.

"So where're ya from?" She asked, cutting into her plate of waffles. I glanced down at my plate of blueberry pancakes and began to smother them with syrup.

"I live a few blocks away. You?" I asked, beginning to cut the pancakes. Kaie swallowed a large bite of waffles, her strange mismatched eyes lighting up as she thought of home. I wasn't a doctor, but I believe Kaie had what is referred to as heterochromia. One of her eyes was an icy blue, the other was grey-green hazel.

"I'm from upstate New York, but Papa Vito, my dad and my brother's maker, he lives down here. He wanted us to be closer. He found a nice little house in a nice little town in Louisiana." She shrugged, looking out the large lobby windows. The lobby was the only place where the windows were not barred shut during the day. The light set off the pretty highlights in her butterscotch hair that flowed all around her shoulders, making her remind me of a flower child from the 70's.

"So you guys are a close family, despite the whole..species difference." I said, flinching at how...offensive it sounded. Kaie hummed, drumming her blue painted nails on the dark marble top of two-person table we were sitting at. The window gave us a view of hustling and bustling Dallas, Texas. Cars sped down the large roads and tourists stalked the sidewalks like hunters. Kaie hummed again, glancing out the window with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yeah. We're close. Family dinners are a little bit awkward though." She laughed, the light sound came out so easily from her, I just knew she wasn't hiding anything. I couldn't help but laugh along with her, stuffing pancakes into my mouth.

"Do you live around here with your family or-" She said, ending her sentence for me to finish.

"By myself. After the whole 'college dropout' thing..ah..the parents and I aren't really on talking terms." I said, surprising myself by telling her the truth so quickly. I usually lied whenever someone asked and told them I lived with my parents still. That, and I was a little embarrassed to admit that I lived in that little box someone had the audacity to rent out as an apartment.

"Well, you musta gave it the old college try then, hmm? Don't you worry Bij, just because you didn't go to college, doesn't mean you'll be a hobo." She said, which was exactly the opposite of what anyone had ever told me. All I'd ever heard was "You won't get a good job without a college degree". I laughed in their faces and told them off. Here I am now, working as a bitch boy in a hotel.

At least it's a fancy hotel.

"Y-you really think so?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn a little. Kaie smiled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, but those jobs won't be easy. Hell, jobs that require college degrees aren't any easier. Just buck up Bij."

I couldn't help but smile, looking down at the girl who I'm certain isn't completely human.

"Do you mind if I call you Katie?" I asked, scratching my head. Her smile faltered a bit and then her smile exploded, evolving into a large face-splitting grin. I could have sworn I saw a single tear prickle in her blue orb, but she quickly willed it away. She reached across the table, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"I would love that buddy."


	2. Hangout

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: AngelicScream, downbelowgirl, Jena, MrsSeverusSnape97, paigeroks09, Shadowsammy, TykiPyon, blackcat711, and GoddessofVirtues

I'm really happy with this story so far (: I wanted a real original way of Godric and Kaie meeting, and I want an original relationship between them. I love Godric/oc stories, but so many of them are Godric meets the oc while he's being held captive, and their relationship is so..almost abusive-possessive! Don't get me wrong, I'm a very possessive person myself, but there is a line.

Anywho, this chapter is a little..iffy, so I hope you guys like it (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

"How come whenever I see you, you've got some kind of candy?" Bijou asked, sitting down next to me by the inside pool of the hotel. I shrugged, popping a few more skittles into my mouth and crossing my legs as I stretched out on the long chair. I noticed that he had changed into a blue bathing suit, the same shade of bright blue as his hair.

"I like candy. Wanna swim with me?" I said, standing up and kicking my flip flops underneath the white lounge chair. It was now night time, the long wall of the pool room was made of glass and was uncovered for the moonlight to shine into the brightly lit room.

"A-aren't you supposed to wait for 20 minutes to swim after you eat?" He asked, standing up and following me towards the pool. Snorting, I elbowed him playfully and began to step into the water.

"Old myth. I think I'll survive. C'mon, you like marco polo? I can't play with Edgan anymore, his senses are too delicate for a fair game." I said, pushing off of the stairs and doggy paddling into the shallow end. Bijou burst out laughing as he saw me swimming, and I thanked god that the pool room was empty except for us.

"Are you _trying_ to swim that badly?" Bijou laughed, leaping into the water with a little shout. I laughed, jerkily swimming away from him. I felt a blush creep up, especially when I heard the door to the pool room open and close. Great, witnesses to my embarrassment.

"I'm not a strong swimmer! The closest thing to an ocean we had up north was the Hudson River..and you don't wanna swim in that." I joked, purposely staying in the shallow part of the pool.

"So you can't swim?" Bijou asked, leaning against the side of the pool.

"Correction: I can't swim well. I know how to float and doggy paddle." I said, paddling around the blue haired boy in an awkward fashion.

"My cat can swim better than you." Bijou laughed, grabbing my waist and began to paddle steadily towards the deep end.

"I..auhm..let's go to the happy shallow water!" I laughed awkwardly, trying to have my feet touch the bottom.

"C'mon, you'll never learn to swim until you try. I'm here." Bijou said confidently. I swallowed my fear and allowed him to tote me into the deepest part of the pool. My brother and I have been at the hotel for about three days, and I already knew that Bijou and I are gonna be close friends. 'Cause of my strange upbringing, I didn't have too many friends to speak of, but Bij was the real thing. He was the mystical best friend that everyone has, and..it felt nice having a friend. The least I could do was trust him, he wouldn't let me drown.

"Don't let me go." I warned, wrapping my arms around Bijou's neck. He laughed, nodding and kicking his legs.

"I've been swimming my whole life. Can you feel my legs kicking in the water?" He said, kicking his legs smoothly through the water. I could feel the water churning against my legs and I managed to peek down between us to watch the slightly distorted view of his legs. Atleast the water was clear enough for me to see the bottom.

"Copy my kicking." Bijou said, nudging at my legs with his. I sighed, holding onto his shoulders for leverage and started kicking.

"Don't kick too frantically, just smooth and strong! You've got it! Feel that water rolling beneath you?" He said, helping me try to control the erratic kicking of my legs. I'd never been too comfortable around water and it was strange trying to kick so smoothly. I eventually got the hang of it, just as Bijou's grip on me loosened. I freaked out, clinging to the bluenette and stopped kicking.

"You had it! Watch..just keep kicking..and let your arms just swing, they're gonna make sure you stay as high out of the water as possible. See?" He said, letting me cling to him as his arms and legs worked the water. I noticed with a deep breath that he was floating comfortably above the water, and I slowly began kicking my legs again.

"C'mon..one arm." Bijou said, letting me loosen one arm and let it wade in the water. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, letting go of Bijou. For a moment, I thought I was gonna go under, but I just bobbed at the top. I let out a shaky breath as Bijou laughed happily, letting himself sink into the water and coast around the bottom of the blue tiles like a manta ray.

"Good evening Miss Kaie."

My eyes rose to the line of the off white lounge chairs. Those two vampires from a few nights ago, Godric and Eric sat on the lounge chairs comfortably, not wearing bathing suits, but loose fitting tee shirts and jeans. I smiled, to afraid to wave and loose the swimming actions that my arms were still getting used to.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my face from steaming red in embarrassment. They must have been who came in earlier. Great, these two probably saw that pathetic display of swimming. Eric seemed neutral about my greeting and simply shrugged his shoulders, nursing a bottle of that synthetic blood. Godric smiled, sitting up further in the lounge chair.

"We are well. Learning the joys of swimming?" Godric asked, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands in his lap. I shook my head, watching Bijou surface from the bottom only to spit water at me and plunge right back under.

"Somewhat..I'm not really in my element here." I joked, trying to ignore Bijou as he circled my feet and tugged at them like a shark. I was about to yell at him to cut it out when a soft voice came from the doorway.

"My flower daughter...swimming..who woulda thunk." Papa Vito said, his voice smooth like honey just like I remembered it. Screaming, I clawed myself out of the pool, accidentally kicking Bijou as he swam underneath me. I sprinted across the tile floor of the pool room, leaping and wrapping my arms around the ancient vampire.

"Papa!" I screamed, squeezing my arms around him. He laughed, a deep chuckle that was so loving. Papa Vito was short, around 5'6 and was very pale with kind golden brown eyes. He'd grown up in ancient times, around what people today called Mohenjo-daro and was changed when he was around 25 years old. He had this..strange mix of accents, like you couldn't tell exactly where he was from...kind of like this new vampire, Godric's voice.

"How are you, Kaie? I see you've made a friend..an aquatic one at that." Papa Vito said, turning to smile at the wide eyed Bijou who clung to the rim of the pool like it was his sanctuary. Godric and Eric watched Papa and I with this strange and..confused look. Like they'd never see another vampire before.

"This is Bijou! He's my buddy!" I said, motioning for Bij to come out of the pool. He did so slowly, shaking the water from his now darker blue hair. Papa Vito laughed, patting Bijou on the shoulder fondly.

"I remember when you dyed your hair blue..then red..then purple..then green.." Papa Vito said, shooting me an amused look.

"And teal, don't forget teal." Edgan said, stepping into the room and embracing his maker. I smiled, jogging back over towards the lounge chairs and stepped back into my flip flops.

"And this is Godric and Eric." I said, nodding to the two vampires who were still watching my family. Papa glanced towards them and they seemed to tense up, but relaxed as Papa smiled.

"Are they your buddies too?" Papa asked, appearing next to me in a flash to pick up my large tote bag. I shrugged, turning towards the two, but looking into Godric's eyes.

"You did say you'd see me around. You wanna hangout?" I asked. Godric's sea blue eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in shock. Eric seemed just as stunned but..very amused.

"I..I believe I am to old to "hangout"." Godric said softly, smiling sadly up at me from his seat. Papa laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing.

"You're never to old to hangout." Papa laughed, turning his attention to me. "Little deer, Edgan and I have some vampire business to attend to. Will you be okay?" Papa asked.

"Yeah big deer. I'm sure I'll live!" I laughed, wrapping my arm around Papa's middle and hugging him.

"I'll bring your bag upstairs." Papa said, nodding to Godric, Eric and Bijou. "It's nice to see my little flower-deer has made such lovely..buddies." Papa laughed, before practically evaporating out of the air. Papa was really old, but the older a vampire was, the faster and stronger he became.

"I've gotta head home, I have a date with that girl who's a chef at the hotel." Bijou said, glancing at the clock.

"Did she make those waffles? Oh, tell her she's an angel. No..a GODDESS!" I shouted, waving Bijou off as he laughed and scampered out of the pool room. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, ready to take my leave.

"You'll be alone tonight?" Godric asked before I was able to leave the pool room. I shrugged, nodding my head.

"Most likely for the rest of the night." I said, adjusting the towel.

"Would you mind some protection? A young lady should never be left unaccompanied in such a dangerous place." Godric said, quietly pleading with me with those icy blue orbs. I smiled, nodding and holding the door open for the two vampires. Eric haughtily stepped through the doorway, but Godric stood behind me an held the door open for me.

"Thank you..so are you taking up my invitation to hangout?" I asked, walking side by side as we stepped into the elevator. Godric hummed, and I noticed that all traces of Eric were gone. The elevator was speedy, and we were soon walking down the hall to my door.

"I suppose, as long as you do not mind me in your company.." Godric said softly, sounding a bit sad. I stopped, opening the door to the apartment and inviting him in. He sighed, cautiously watching the room as if something was going to jump out and eat him He eventually settled on flopping down onto the soft tan couch and almost sunk into it.

"Never! I might start asking a few questions, but don't mind me." I said, walking towards the small kitchenette and began making myself a quick cup of tea.

"I recall you telling me that I asked so many questions." He said, staring off into space.

"Well, you've had more time than I have to ask questions." I said, pouring milk and honey into my mug. Godric snickered, turning to smile at me.

"How long have you been around?" I asked, dancing around the term 'alive'. Godric hummed, drumming his fingers against his knees as I settled down next to him on the couch.

"Around 2,000 years. My people didn't keep ages as your people do now." He said.

"What do you mean my people?" I said, the warmth of my mug between my hands calming me down a little. Godric's head tilted, and he blinked owlishly.

"Is it because I'm Irish? I can kick your pale ass if you've gotta problem." I steamed, feeling my eye twitch a little. Godric's eyes widened, and he backed up a little, his shoulders resting in the couch. Godric's mouth opened a little, but he quickly gained composure.

"I assure you, I hold no biases against your people. I simply meant 'your people' as the people of this century." Godric said.

"Oh." I coughed awkwardly, taking a deep pull of my drink. "That's what Papa says too. He says he was around 25 autumn harvests old. Sorry for the snapping, it's kinda automatic." I shrugged, feeling relieved when Godric smiled.

"Do not be sorry, Kaie. It's refreshing to see someone so proud of their heritage." Godric sighed, watching me drink my tea.

"You seem..unfazed."

"Unfazed by what?" I asked, tilting my head at the dark haired vampire.

"By my presence." He said seriously. I snorted, crossing my ankles and kicking my feet up onto the dark wood coffee table.

"Am I supposed to be?" I mused, raising a brow.

"I am very old and I could kill you with a twitch of my hand." He said, squinting at me with those ice blue eyes.

"Listen, you're old and powerful, I get it. But I was raised by one of the oldest vampires out there, trained by him. You're not the oldest, strongest or scariest shit out there, so you better watch yourself and this _'be fazed by the sight of me_' bullshit of yours before someone knocks you down a peg." I said, cursing at myself on the inside. Talking like that is what made me loose friends, and even harder to make them. I'd already snapped at Godric once, would he allow it again?

"E-excuse me?" Godric stammered, his eyes wide. A rapid banging sounded at the door and was followed by bone chilling snarls. A chill crept up my spine and the hair on my neck rose. Godric was at the door in a flash, a seething Eric in the doorway.

"Are you alright? I felt shock." Eric said, peering around the room and settled his eyes on me.

"I am fine, just in..refreshing company." Godric said, turning to smile at me. I rose a brow, watching the two vampires start talking to each other so quickly that the words whipped by my ears. Godric held the door open and allowed the giant blonde to come stomping through the threshold.

"You are Vito's daughter?" Eric asked, crossing his arms over his chest and peered down at me. He smirked, obviously feeling mighty because of the two, almost three foot height distance between us. Godric sat back down at the end of the couch, watching Eric and me with curiosity.

"Yes, he's my Papa." I nodded, finishing off my tea.

"You said that he _trained_ you?" Eric accused, baring his fangs. "How so?"

"Different fighting arts. I could pose a threat if so needed." I said lightly, feeling a little intimidated by the large man. I knew he'd heard the fact that Papa had trained me, vampire hearing is an almost miraculous feat. If I had whispered my little rant to Godric, Eric still would have been able to hear me through the walls of the hotel.

"I am a Berserker." Eric announced randomly, flexing the muscles underneath his black shirt. He had noticeable Viking features, his blue eyes, blonde hair, large stature, defined chin and a strong forehead.

"A fellow Norse." I nodded my head, and he rose a brow. "My birth father was half Swedish."

Eric huffed, tilting his head and began to scan me up and down.

"I smell Irish blood in you. German as well." Eric noted, taking the seat between Godric and I. Even sitting down, he towered over me. I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. Along with the amazing sense of hearing, vampires also had an astounding sense of smell. Papa and Edgan had told me it was very powerful, a vampire could find out the littlest things about you by scent alone.

"You don't even need a background check on me with a nose like that." I laughed, feeling a little more comfortable. After all, this is my hotel room, I'm not going to let anyone come in here and make me feel uncomfortable.

"O positive..The last thing you ate was skittles..your shampoo is green apple, and your soap is..brown sugar. Your lotion is apple as well, and your perfume is sweet pea. Oh, and the hotel really should lower the amount of chlorine they put into the pool water." Eric mused, splaying his arms across the back of the couch.

"Correct you are and that was only a little creepy..yeah..the water did burn my eyes a little." I said, rubbing at my eyes. I better wash my hair before it tinges green.

"You must excuse my child." Godric said, smiling at Eric. Eric frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "He isn't too used to equal vampire-human interactions."

"It's fine, as you said before, I find you and your child to be refreshing company. I'm always stuck around my dear brother and father." I laughed, cracking my knuckles. Eric stood up, bowing to his maker and turning to nod at me quickly.

"I must get back to my room. I have.. _pleasantries_ awaiting me." Eric said lustily, looking like the cat that caught the canary. He sped from the room, closing the door behind him soundlessly. I laughed, as did Godric at his child's.. promiscuousness.

"He's certainty living the high life." I laughed, adjusting the damp towel around myself. Godric smiled, nodding his head and resting his chin on his hand.

"You have no idea..." Godric smirked, rolling his sea blue eyes.

"Where'd ya find him?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle from the coffee table and taking a big gulp.

"Well..I had been well over 999 years old.." Godric started, a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Can't you just say 1,000?"

"No, because I know it bothers you. I had been in what today is Sweden, roaming the forests. Eric had just been in a large scale battle..saved many, killed many and was placed on his funeral pire. He was simply..breathtaking.." Godric whispered, eyes fogging over and looking a thousand years back.


	3. A Good Looking Guard

(: Read and Review

* * *

The noise of scratching is probably what woke me up. The shucking noise was so loud that my door was violently shaking, as if a bobcat was clawing at the outside of the door. I managed to haul myself to my feet, trying to come to grips that I could possibly be eaten by a bobcat within the next few minutes. I tugged my sweatpants higher up onto my hips before answering the door.

Thankfully, there was no bloodthirsty bobcat outside my door. Actually, there was nothing at all outside in the hall. I glanced down both ways, but absolutely no one was there. I would have just blamed a prank playing vampire, but it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. All vampires should be asleep and whoever wasn't asleep would have a bad case of the bleeds. I checked, no trail of blood on the floor.

I closed the door, brushing it off as another of those weird supernatural things and went back into my hotel room. Footing off my loose sweats, tugging on a t-shirt over my tank top and slipping into a pair of jeans, I was on my way out the door. I walked down the street looking at all the little shops that made up Downtown. Even as I trailed through all the stores, my mind kept traveling back to Godric and what he told me last night.

Being 2,000 years old sounded really cool, but Godric didn't seem to blessed to have seen so many things. To have seen so many historical times and events. I was a big history nerd and when Godric told me he used to ghost through armies and watch how they battled, I started to beg him for stories. He told me the story of Eric's final battle and then left me around 3:00 in the morning to sleep.

By 2 o'clock, I was bored as hell. I'd bought nothing and I couldn't even remember most of the stores that I'd walked into. Shrugging off my mindlessness as lack of sleep, I decided to head back to the hotel. I walked through the lobby, waving at Bijou who was working like a dog at the front desk. He waved back, mouthing that he'd meet up with me later. I jerked my thumb towards the sign that said 'GYM' and he nodded.

Skipping up the stairs, I felt a strange sense of excitement. I hadn't worked out or practiced my martial arts in awhile because of the stress of packing up and moving around. Breaking into my hotel room and dropping my normal clothes, I pulled on some black shorts and a bright blue tank top. Forgoing shoes, I sat down on the bed and started wrapping my knuckles and feet up with boxing tape.

The floors of the hotel was slightly cold under my bare feet as I walked to the hotel's gym, but my feet were so battered that they lacked any real sensitivity. Covered with scars, small callouses and roughened skin, I could only feel a twinge as I stepped into the chilly gym floor. It was basically abandoned, save for a few women jogging on treadmills and showing off their newly acquired vampire bites with low cut exercise tops.

Ignoring the usual condescending look that women often shoot at each other while at the gym, I walked confidently towards the wall of punching bags. Sitting down on the ground, I began to stretch first, hearing my joints pop. I just finished stretching my upper body and getting ready to stretch my lower body when I felt this strange...aura in the air. I turned back to the women on the treadmills, but they were intent with bragging at each other. Someone was watching me, but I didn't feel intimidated.

Bringing my knee up and holding my leg to stretch, I tried to make a quick check around the gym. I couldn't see anyone other than the ladies jogging and the man working at the gym desk. Shaking off the feeling of wandering eyes, I finished stretching, stood up and turned to face the punching bag. Starting with a few quick practice jabs, I lost mind of the feeling of someone watching me.

I started practicing on my hooks and swings when Bijou called my name from across the gym. I stopped beating on the punching bag and turned to see the blue haired hotel worker come jogging over. He was in his usual after work attire: a wife beater and his dirtied, torn jeans.

"What's up?" Bijou said, eyeing the still swinging bag. "Learning to box?"

"Kinda already know how. Papa's gonna teach me a new fighting style when he comes back with Edgan." I said, shrugging my shoulders and popping my knuckles. Bijou sucked in a deep puff of air, impressed that I had been hitting the bag so harshly that it was still swinging on the chain.

"I remember you telling me about that! How many fighting styles do you know again?" Bijou asked, pushing his hand against the bag to test the weight.

"Six so far. I'm practicing Muay Thai. Do you wanna go grab some food?" I said, reaching towards one of the hotel's black and red striped complimentary gym towels. Bijou shook his head, shoving the bag with both his hands to make it swing lazily.

"Show me some moves, Katie." Bijou said, giving me a pair of puppy dog eyes. Laughing, I showed him a proper offensive position and stood in front of the bag.

"Alright..Muay Thai has six basic techniques: Chok, Ti sok, Te, Ti khao, Thip, and Chap kho." I said, throwing a straight kick into the heavy bag.

"English please and thank you." Bijou said, green eyes wide as he eyed the bag.

"Punching, Elbow, Kicking, Knee, Foot-thrust, and Clinch and Neck wrestling. I train mostly in kicking, knee and foot-thrust techniques." I said, shifting my weight onto my left foot. "Such as this." I said, demonstrating a spinning heel kick. I felt my heel bash into the bag, sending the bag reeling and causing the chain to jangling viciously.

"That...was _awesome_.." Bijou said in awe, eyes still locked on my feet. I shrugged, smiling up at my buddy.

"So, you do shit like that all the time?" Bijou asked, throwing a decent punch at the bag.

"Oh yeah, totally. I go around all the time, round house kicking people in the face." I laughed, throwing a straight knee strike into the fake leather. "Really, Buddy, c'mon. I bet Papa will let me teach you how to fight if I ask him."

"Pff, as if I don't know how to fight." Bijou laughed, holding up his fists in a very Popeye-esq way. Laughing, I feigned a jab in his direction, which he playfully dodged in slow motion.

"So, you wanna go grab something?" I asked again, watching as my buddy's cheeks grew pink.

"Oh..another date with that girl you were telling me about?" I wagged my eyebrows at him, cocking my hip. Bijou nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Her name is Bernadette." He said awkwardly. Not knowing what to say, I just nodded my head.

"Well, you tell her to keep chef-ing away. The food here is great." I said, remembering seeing the tall, black haired girl working the kitchen late last night. She looked nice, with soft curves and unruly curly hair. She looked half exhausted as she worked, calmly barking orders like she ruled the kitchen with an iron fist.

"We can go grab something quick if you're really starving." Bijou reasoned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I shook my head, pulling out a few packets of sweet tarts from my back pockets.

"No thanks Buddy." I said, shaking the packets of delight in the air. "I'm gonna go on a quick jog. That park behind the hotel is nice, yeah?" I asked, ripping open one of the packets. Bijou laughed, muttering about my sugar addiction and nodded through his laughter.

"Yeah, they just put up new lights and a couple of those emergency phones around a few months ago. Lemme walk you out, Katie." Bijou said, handing me another towel and offering me his arm. I quickly dried one of my arms off and linked ours together. I stopped him halfway through our walk to the lobby, remembering that I needed to go jam on my running shoes. Telling Bijou that I would text him after my jog and to have fun on date number two, I went back up to my room.

I quickly jammed on my running sneakers and made my way out of the hotel. Since the sun had gone down an hour or so ago, the hotel activity had increased. People came and went frequently, a nice hustle had started coursing through the lobby. I went out the front doors, starting at a fast walking pace and by the time I had gone around the block towards the park, I had begun a slow jog. The park was a nice, scenic little place. Nowhere of great importance, but it was a nice reprieve from the metal jungle of the city. I chose to quicken my jog, choosing to tread on the grass beside the pavement to make a softer ride on my feet and joints. There were little dottings of people here and there in the park, but not too many.

About halfway through the park jog, I took a break beside one of the newly installed light poles. I lifted my legs a few time to re-stretch my muscles and pulled out another packet of sweet tarts to boost my sugar up a little. I rotated my arms while I chewed lightly on the tart, cracking my neck.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I turned to see a man approaching me. He looked human, and like a normal human at that. No creepy biker-gangster-hobo feel from this guy. He was average looking, with nice green eyes and wavy black hair. I felt myself smile as I compared his green eyes to Bijou's, and decided that they weren't as pretty. He had on nice tan slacks and a button up blue shirt. A pair of shiny shoes and lavish looking watch made him look more than the average working Joe.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said, attempting southern hospitality over the usual New Yorker screw off attitude. The man smiled, stepping closer to me with an non-intimidating gait.

"Yeah, I was wondering where the nearest grocery store is?" He said, holding up a cell phone. "My phones dead and I practically live off the gps on the thing." He laughed at himself, shoving the mobile back into his pocket.

"That's not good!" I laughed lightly, squinting and trying to remember the last store I had remembered passing.

"There's a Target a few blocks down, but I think there's a Wholefoods right at the East entrance of the park." I said, holding up my arm to point in the direction of the East entrance. The man smiled, and everything seemed fine.

It happened so fast.

Suddenly the man lashed out, smashing me across the face and grabbing my wrist in one action. I let out a scream and yanked at my wrist. I quickly got my wits together and smashed my free fist against his face with a quick uppercut. The man yelped, taking a few steps back, but didn't let go of my arm.

"Back off!" I growled, but the man simply spat at me. Snarling, I managed to put as much distance between us as possible and was able to deliver a front kick. My foot struck his ribs with a crack and he finally released my wrist. He made a try to lunge at me, but I quickly countered. I quickly got as much traction as I could and lept into the air, combining a cobra punch and flying knee strike in one move. My fist smashed into his throat while my knee drove ruthlessly into his sternum. He flopped to the ground with a spatter of blood and a pained moan.

"Sorry about kicking your ass." I said sarcastically, turning and walking away from the pitiful man. I could hear him crawling away when another presence came from my side. Expecting one of the guys' friends, I was surprised to see Godric walking calmly right beside me.

"Hey, G." I said as calmly as I could.

"It seems you are having an..interesting night." Godric said, nodding his head back. I glanced back and noticed that the man was gone, save for a trail of blood.

"Yeah, shit happens." I shrugged, not thinking too much of it.

"Aren't you afraid he'll go to the authorities?" Godric asked, cocking a dark eyebrow. I snorted, earning another interested look from the ancient being beside me.

"Yes, let's see that 6'0, 250 pound man run to the police and tell him that the 5'2, 120 pound girl kicked his ass." I mocked, wiping some blood off onto my black shorts. "Besides, I'm sure you'd cover for me. We've been having a romantic walk through the park with no interruptions, right?"

Godric laughed, closing his eyes and clapping his hands together happily. He sighed, swiping at his cheek in mirth.

"Now you're trying to make me into a criminal, Kate?"

"No. If we got caught, you'd only be a conspirator..tampering and lying and whatnot. I'd worry though, you've got an honest but _pretty_ face. Not sure how long you'd last as an_ innocent_ in the big house." I said, making the dark haired boy laugh once more.

"Don't be worried about what that man is going to do, G." I said, linking our arms together.

"Ah..and why not? He could be very dangerous, plotting our doom." He said playfully. I laughed, patting his cold hand gently.

"Don't worry, G. You've got a well trained body guard to protect you. She's not half bad lookin' either." I joked, causing him to burst out laughing and wrap his arm around my waist. I felt myself inwardly cringe as he laughed. Was he laughing because he agreed with my joke, or because perceived me as lesser than not half bad looking. I sucked up my insecurity with a smile and allowed the handsome man to walk us back to the hotel.


End file.
